An Innocent Touch
by LilyAurora
Summary: He was moving towards the sink and the timing had just been... perfect.
1. Chapter 1

A/N ... This is a 700+ word drabble... which my wonderful and amazing friend Astridt244, prompted me to write, she wanted Paul jerking off... no more no less... So enjoy lol un-beta'd.

**An Innocent Touch**

**By LilyAurora**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Paul knew she didn't mean it. The way her ass pushed against him, as she leaned into the fridge. He was moving towards the sink and the timing had just been... perfect. That one little innocent touch, had his dick twitching.

He watched as she threw him a smile over her shoulder, before following Leah out of the front door and towards the beach. Her scent lingering in the air, seeping into his pores. Making his mouth fucking water. His fingers dug into the worktop, as his dick hardened, pushing against the zipper of his cut offs. Fuck this he needed them off, needed to cum so badly.

The relief was instant. The moment his cut offs fell open, hanging dangerously low on his hips he sighed. He was solid, his length already wet with precum. He licked his palm slowly, before wrapping his hand around himself. His grip tight. He grunted in relief. Knees shaking just a little. As he began to move.

"Fuck!" He hissed, mouth dropping open as pleasure shot through him. Toes curling as he worked his length. Hips fucking his dick into his hand.

He knew he wouldn't last long. Not with the scent of her still in the air. But fuck he would enjoy every moment. Suck in every breath, tasting her on his tongue. Jesus Christ, how he wanted to taste her. Lick every inch of her creamy white skin.

He couldn't stop the noises that left him, even if he wanted to. The animalistic grunts, the senseless babble. He had never been a vocal lover, a few dirty phrases thrown in here and there, but he had never let himself go, never allowed himself to just feel. Not like this.

Paul could feel every vein, feel the precum as his thumb brushed across his tip, pushing down on his slit sending shivers through his entire body. He wanted to cum so badly. He widened his legs, cut offs falling completely to the floor, as he cupped his balls, pulling on them gently as he continued to work his length. If someone walked in he would have been completely exposed to them, but he didn't care. He didn't care about how loud he was being, or the grunts and moans that left him.

He was so hard, so fucking hard and horny.

His hand moved faster, gripping his length, pulling and tugging, twisting with every other downward stroke and fuck if his legs didn't shake from that. So he did it again and again. Until he was there, teetering on that edge, needing to cum, wanting to so badly that you felt like fucking crying, screaming. But then on another hand you didn't want it too end. Wanted to keep feeling like this. Keep her scent around you so, it would always feel like this.

He imagined her soft hand wrapped around him now. Her fingers tracing the veins of his dick, her thumb smearing his precum over her fingers as she worked his length. His hips thrust forward faster, his breathing heavier, harder. He snarled as his balls tightened, panting with the need to cum, but he tried to fight it, tried to stop it, but fuck he couldn't.

"Jesus, fuck." He grunted back arching sharply as his hips thrust forward, hand wrapped around himself tightly, painfully so, but he didn't care he was cumming harder than he had ever cum before. White lights flashed behind his eyes, as his hips jerked with every release of cum, thick streams that covered the floor in front of him.

Suddenly his legs gave way and he was sliding to the floor, cut offs around his ankle, covered in his cum, his dick soft against his thigh.

"Holy shit," he breathed heavily, head resting against the cupboard.

"Paul?" The voice broke through his thoughts as he quickly tried to right himself, but he was too slow. The kitchen door flew open, revealing a wide eyed Bella.

"Oh my god," she blushed spinning around. "I'm so sorry, I thought..." her arms waved around and she tried to speak. "I thought I heard my name."

Paul stood fluidly, tucking himself back in as he moved slowly, carefully towards Bella.

He leaned forward lips brushing her ear as he whispered. "You did." Taking great pleasure in the way her heart began to pound in her chest, the way her breathing stuttered just ever so slightly. He brushed past her, hand gently brushing against her ass. Her ass which had started all this in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N At the bottom.)

An Innocent Touch

By LilyAurora

Part Two

o-o-o-o-o

It wasn't often he skipped class. Well not as often as he used to, before the pack and everything else. But sometimes he just needed to be, alone. Needed to get away from the others, from Sam and his ever watchful eye and the rules. Jesus how he hated fucking rules.

He dug his hands further into the pockets of his cut offs; as he walked through the woods, avoiding low hanging branches and the occasion, hidden tree root. He didn't really know where he was going, didn't really care. Just followed his feet and his nose.

He inhaled deeply, holding the air in his lungs; he could still taste her on his tongue, her scent lingered in his house. That mouth watering aroma still remained fucking everywhere, he had lost count the number of times he had jerked off. Rubbed himself near enough raw from fucking want and arousal.

He stopped, sniffing the air slightly, why was her fucking scent everywhere. It was as if she had rubbed her naked flesh against every tree in the fucking forest.

Then he stumbled at the overpowering assault on his senses. Without even realizing he had walked all the way to Forks. To Forks High to be precise. A school. Bella's fucking school. And Jesus Christ there she was. Stood slightly off to the side, biting her fingernails as her other hand tugged at the hem of her shorts. Her very short shorts and tight, explicitly so T'shirt.

"Fuck me."

As soon as he had spotted her, he was hard. Harder than previously. Hornier than ever. He leaned carefully against the tree next to him. The hard bark digging into his back as he pressed his hand against his hard length.

"Jesus," he panted. Hips thrusting at the contact. Licking his lips, Paul dragged his eyes up from the scuffed sneakers, purple ankle sock to land on creamy white skin. Copious amounts of bare skin.

"God damn it!" Quickly undoing the button of his cut offs, Paul had them around his thighs and his hard length in his hand before he ever realized what the fuck he was doing.

"Fuck," he hissed as his dick twitched. His eyes following Bella's every move, the way she innocently bent forward stretching the material of her shorts which clung to her ass like a second skin and fuck it all if he didn't want to peel them off with his teeth.

His hips thrust forward as his hand fisted harder around himself. The pleasurable pain was enough to have him panting, hot breath misted in the cold air. His eyes closed for a moment, remember the look on Bella's face when she had walked in on him, the blush that had covered her skin. Jesus he wanted to see that again. Wanted to see it all over her naked flesh. Wanted to lick her, kiss her just fucking taste her. This want for her, this absolute fucking need, had blindsided him. He didn't know how to handle it, how to control it. All he knew was that she was something special. Something different.

Working his hand faster, he watched as Bella continued to stretched out her muscles. That fucking T-shirt clung to her breasts he could make out her hard nipples underneath, he licked his lips, thumb brushing across his tip, precum coating his fingers as he moaned softly. Bare ass pushing against the hard bark of the tree grounding him, reminding him where he was.

He had never been this turned on in his life. Never. Just watching her doing something as innocent as stretches; made him harder than that time he found a pile of skin mags in the forest when he was 14.

A moan escaped him then. He wanted to cum, fuck he was so goddamn hard it hurt. Actually fucking hurt. He tugged at himself, fingers wrapping around his length, pulling twisting and just trying. Trying to find that peak, that edge to push himself off. He took in deep greedy gulps of air, wanting to taste her. Needing to surround himself in her scent.

"Fuck," licking his lips he breathed heavily, panting as his hips thrust forward, bark cutting into his back and ass. He was so fucking close. So close, he could feel the start of his orgasm, the slight tightening of his balls, the tingles that ran up and down his skin. Just god, something he needed, something. He shuffled slightly, jeans falling around his feet causing him to lose balance for just a moment. When he adjusted his balance, hand still working his dick, he looked up and...

"Fuck me." He breathed out.

Bella was looking right at him.

His hand slowed, as they continued to stare at one another. Bella cautiously looked around before returning his gaze, she may have even shuffled forward slightly. Her eyes flicking from Paul's, down to his hand and back up again, her blush prominent. Then she smiled. Fucking smiled, a small lift of her lips before continuing to stretch, but her eyes, Jesus they never left his and he moaned, grunting into his hand with each needed pull, every twist, every tug on his balls the noises he made, pure raw want. No more pretending, no more denying the fact.

Paul wanted Bella.

He wanted her in the most intimate of ways, the most erotic, the most primal. He wanted to spread her wide open and fuck her. Bury himself so deep in her that she forgot who the hell she was. Forgot everything except the feel of him inside her. Filling her. Stretching her. Fucking her. Licking every inch of that creamy white skin she had on show.

"Fuck," he snarled as Bella stretched on her tip toes, T-shirt pulling tight across her chest. Nipples begging to be teased and tasted. He watched as she slowly turned, whether it was supposed to tease him or not he fucking licked his lips in anticipation, eyes roaming her body until she was leaning forward. Ass facing him as she touched her fucking toes and god damn it that was enough to push him off that edge. Her tight little ass on show just for him.

A few thrusts and Paul came with a stuttered groan. Thick streams of cum, coating the forest floor as he watched Bella with hooded eyes.

Leaning against the tree he panted heavily, pulling his cut offs up he watched her for a few moments before disappearing deeper into the trees. He had been foolish, someone else could have seen him, seen what he was doing, but in all honesty he didn't really care. No one had seen him, so why even worry over something that didn't happen. Paul chuckled shaking his head as he watched Bella search the surrounding treeline. Her teeth biting into her lower lip. He licked his own lips, tasting her scent heavy and thick in the air. A content rumble escaped him as he tore his eyes away from her, he was happy for now, both his human and wolf.

But he knew it wouldn't be long before he was seeking out her scent once again.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I know I said there would not be any more of pervy Paul, but 'Surprise!' lol


	3. Chapter 3

An Innocent Touch

By LilyAurora

Chapter 3

o-o-o-o-o

They were all supposed to be at Sam's. Another meeting about fuck knows what. He really didn't care. He knew he should, but honestly. He didn't. All he could think about was Bella fucking Swan and how good her ass looked the other day.

How he had become so, obsessed was shocking, he never. Never. Chased. But with her he was, he would search for her scent, seek her out in a crowded room. God damn dream about her. Dream like he was some kid having a teenage crush and they were going to run off into the sunset together.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered, hand running through his short hair.

"Dude? You ok?" Jared asked concern etched on his face as he watched his friend.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good. Didn't sleep much last night is all." Paul looked around before frowning. "Where did you come from?"

Rolling his eyes Jared clapped his friend on the shoulder,"Was headed to Sam's but the meetings been called off. Lucky for you by the looks of it. We're headed over to Jake's. Billy's grilling."

"Yeah?"

"Yep, Jake invited us all over, telling Sam it was to give Emily a rest from cooking but we all know he's getting fed up of her damn muffins. We all are. I mean come the fuck on, muffins? Has she forgot we turn into huge assed wolves. we need meat!"

Paul laughed as he agreed with Jared. Didn't matter if the muffins were the size of a micro pig they needed meat.

"So Billy's cooking huh. Sounds good to me."

By the time they reached Jake's the rest of the pack had arrived. They all made their way to the backyard. Billy's wasn't as big as Sam's and with the added bodies of the pack the house was a little over crowded. Luckily from them the weather had turned out decent.

Emily and Sam arrived a little while after everyone else. Both carrying containers of different salads and sides to go with the mountain of meat Billy was cooking on the grill. The all sat around chatting and drinking. Billy turned a blind eye to the beer that was handed around freely. It took a lot more than a few bottles to even give them any kind of buzz so Billy knew they were in no danger of getting into any kind of trouble.

Paul sat a little further away from everyone else. He watched as Jake, Embry and Quil teased and joked with one another. He laughed at something Quil said which earned him a glare from the other boys. He shook his head standing before a familiar noise grew closer and louder. He watched the grin appear on Jake's face grow, as the familiar roar came to a dead stop.

"Bella's here." Jake shouted as he jumped to his feet heading towards the door.

"Bella's here?" Paul repeated.

Jake threw him a look over his shoulder. "I know you don't like her Paul."

Paul could only snort at this. If only Black knew what he wanted to do to Bella. Jesus what he had done. Come to think of it, why hadn't Bella mentioned what had happened between them.

"But can you just control your temper for a few hours. I'll make sure she stays away from you." He finished, heading towards the house.

Paul wasn't worried about Bella staying away from him. He was worried about himself, staying away from Bella. Jesus Christ. He was so fucking screwed.

Jake chose that moment to walk back out of the house, Bella in tow.

Good God. Done, he was so fucking done.

She looked stunning. His eyes traveled the length of her body as he licked his lips. Licked them wondering what she would taste like as he savoured every inch of her flesh. Kissing and touching her, having her naked beneath him, moaning.

"Fuck this." He turned on his heel heading towards the woods.

"Paul, where are you going?" Sam called out walking towards him.

"Feel like a run, thought I'd do a quick circuit."

"Now?" He asked eyebrow raised.

Paul could only shrug his shoulders.

Sam studied him for a moment before nodding. "Ok, be quick though."

As Sam turned, Paul's gaze locked with Bella's. He just stood there staring at her. She looked confused, hurt and a little embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed with a slight blush. Her lips wet from where she had bitten them.

Yeah he had to go.

He tore his eyes from hers before running into the woods. Going deeper, pushing his way between the thicker groups of trees, before the daylight was blocked out by the sheer density of the forest. He took deep greedy gulps. This attraction, this desire he had for her was wrong. So fucking wrong. It had gone from a mere lust filled moment to a desperate need. A physical yearning. He wanted to feel her underneath him. Kiss her lips, run his fucking fingers through her hair. Like some goddamn movie.

He knew he wanted her. Wouldn't deny that fact. But could he have her? It was for keeps if she let him. He wouldn't let her go. Both man and beast agreed on this. She would be his.

He howled as his body phased from man to wolf. Large paws pounding the ground as he distanced himself from her. Even in this form all he could think about was Bella. She was like a mantra running through his head. He was lucky he was the only one phased. He would have given himself away. His thoughts, his desires. And then what? How would he explain it, how could he?

He shook his large head, whining slightly as he circled the Rez.

Even now he could smell her.

The closer he moved towards Jake's the stronger her scent. It washed over him like a soothing blanket. His wolf took in greedy gulps. Nostrils filling with her aroma as he headed towards one of the many hiding places of clothes. Pulling on the spare cutoffs he made his way back towards the others.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked handing Paul a beer.

"Yeah, everything's clear. No new scents or anything." He replied taking a long pull from his bottle.

"Good. Go eat before there's nothing left." Sam clapped him on the shoulder before walking towards Emily. He scanned the yard, eyes finding Bella immediately. She was sat on a bench next to Jake, chatting to Embry.

He tore his gaze from her before he even had a chance to allow his eyes to wander over her delectable body.

Paul had no idea what he was eating. All he knew was that it was meat and it tasted good. He kept his eyes from locking on Bella at every given moment, but it didn't stop him from listening to her. Every word, every laugh. Even when she moved positions, he could sense everything about her. Hear the fabric of her clothes rub together. Visioned her without the clothes. Her naked body, her soft creamy skin. Fuck sake. He could feel his length hardening. He stood quickly, making his way towards the house, before slipping through the backdoor. He needed some space, some privacy.

He looked towards the bathroom, before shaking his head. No, someone was bound to want to use it sooner or later and knowing his luck it would be sooner, and he would rather not be caught with his dick in his hand unless it was by Bella. Again.

The garage.

He practically sighed in relief. It was private, dark and away from the house. No one would think about looking for him there. If they even wanted too.

Slipping between the doors, Paul scanned the area. The air smelt stale, as if no one had been in here for a while. Which was fine by him, it meant he was less likely to be found. His eyes landed on a back seat of a car. He fell onto it, spreading his legs wide, as he dropped his head onto the leather. He palmed his length through the denim cursing as his hips thrust from the sensation.

"Fuck it." He unzipped and had his dick in his hands within seconds. Moaning with pleasure from the first stroke. His large calloused thumb rubbing over the leaking slit, gathering the precome as he widened his legs, lowering himself further into the leather.

The fingers of his free hand dug into his thigh, as he stroked himself. Twisting and pulling, hips thrusting with the motion. Breath heavy as he panted.

"Jesus." Jerking off should never feel this good.

He moaned then, threw his head back and allowed himself to just feel. To enjoy this, to enjoy fantasizing over Bella. To allow her scent to wash over him, making his length harden, grow thicker. He cupped his balls, tugged at them. Moaning with each pull, each twist of his wrist.

"Bella," her name escaped his lips before he had chance to stop it. "Bella." He said with more conviction. Just her name on his lips, sent tingles throughout his body, his skin became hyper aware of every touch, every shift of hips.

God he was so close, so fucking close. He grunted as his fist worked his dick faster. The movements harsh, painful even. But he didn't care he wanted to come. Needed to.

His back arched as his hips followed. His hand stroking fiercely.

"Please, please." He begged. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead as he licked his lips. Tasting the air. Tasting Bella on his tongue. Swallowing her scent down. Moaning with a desperate need.

The quiet creak had his eyes opening.

"Bella." The name left his lips before he could stop himself. His hand slowed but his length grew, twitching slightly as if it knew the cause of his desire, stood only a few paces away.

She stood there eyes wide but determined. Hands clasped as her tongue ran across her bottom lip, leaving a shine there. It took everything Paul had not to launch himself at her.

She closed the door behind her, eyes never leaving his. He could see the faint blush on her skin, hear her erratic heartbeat.

Smiling to himself Paul stroked his length. He had been close before she walked in, now he was teetering on the edge.

In all fairness Bella didn't move from her spot, her hands were clenched into fists as she shuffled slightly from foot to foot. But she made no attempt to come any closer.

Paul relaxed into the seat, skin slick with sweat, as he tugged at his length, panting heavily as his orgasm approached. His eyes felt heavy, he knew what he must look like, half-naked, body covered in sweat as he jerked himself off. It didn't matter, because Bella was here, she was watching him. Her own arousal heavy in the air. She smelt fucking divine.

"Fuck," he cursed. Hips lifting from the leather beneath his bare ass. Balls heavy and sensitive as his spine tingle from the approaching orgasm. He cupped them harder, squeezing them. His head fell onto the back of the seat. Eyes closed as he breathed Bella in. He needed this, needed her near.

"So close, fuck." He didn't even realise he speaking until the words had left his mouth.

"Do you like watching me Bella? Do you like knowing the things you do to me, how hard you make me. God..." He panted.

"That first time at my house, when you walked in on me. Jesus, do you know how much I wanted to just fucking devour you. Fuck yes..." He moaned hips lifting from the leather. "How badly I want to feel your hand wrapped around me. Your fucking hand Bella."

Bella stayed silent, eyes wide as she watched Paul. Conflicted, turned on and so fucking confused. This boy, this hard shell of a boy just threw her through loops. That first time, in his kitchen she had wanted to turn and run away. Forget that she had even seen him, seen him doing what he did what he was doing right now. But she was intrigued, she had never seen anyone do what he was doing. She was still a virgin for God sake. But watching Paul, watching him move his hand over his... his hard length. She wanted to both run towards him and run away.

She wanted something. Her eyes trailed his body, she couldn't deny he was good looking, but he knew this. The confidence he carried, he knew exactly what he looked like. She licked her lips, eyes locking onto the tense muscles of his neck, the way his lips parted as he panted. The hard contours of his body, that lead towards his fisted hand.

She stumbled backwards.

Paul's eyes locked on hers. Following her every movement as she back away from him. His dark onyx gaze bore into her own, desire and want was being broadcast loud and clear. Even she was not naïve enough to deny what was easily read. In both their eyes.

She wanted him. she did. There was no deny the fact anymore.

"What do you want Bella?" Paul was asking. Whispered words floating across the silence of the garage. The only sound was Paul's heavy breathing.

Bella squirmed on the spot. Fingers tugging at the sleeves of her top, eyes downcast.

"Bella." He called again. Hand still fisting his length as he spoke to her.

She swallowed dryly. Throat working as she tried to find the words.

"What do you want?" Hips thrusting into his fist.

"You." She whispered, spinning on her heel and escaping the claustrophobic confines of the garage. Paul's labored breath still ringing in her ears.

He came with a roar. Heart thundering as white lights flashed behind his closed lids, back arching off the leather, as he covered himself with cum. Hips still thrusting into his hand, until he was entirely spent. Body collapsing as he panted trying to catch his breath. He knew she was gone even before he opened his eyes, but he had heard her. Heard her declaration of want, desire. Bella wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. Pulling his cutoffs back up and tucking himself in, he quickly cleaned his mess before exiting the garage. He looked towards the house before deciding to just head home.


	4. Chapter 4

An Innocent Touch

By LilyAurora

Chapter Four

o-o-o-o-o

He was watching her. Again.

Hidden in the woods behind her house. Waiting for her to leave. He knew she was headed to the rez, was there when Emily had called asking her to come over for a few hours. It had been the perfect opportunity. He had made his excuses and ran towards Forks.

He tried to stop, to not want her so desperately but he just couldn't help himself. The mere thought of her... Jesus it was enough to have him hard in seconds and aroused for hours. Even now he could smell her, hear her. He knew she was still in her room, humming to herself gathering her bag before she made her way carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen, cupboards were opened and tins banged together. He heard the rustle of keys and then finally the front door opened.

God she was fucking beautiful.

Her long hair loose down her back, swung playfully. Fuck he wanted to run his hands through it, bury his face in it, wrap his fingers in it as he fucked her from behind. Lick her skin and taste her. Leave his mark on her. Suck her sweat covered flesh into his mouth and just devour her.

He moved further back into the treeline not wanting to be seen. She had already stumbled upon him more times than he had wanted her to. He had never wanted her to find him like she had, exposed and so completely lost in his arousal he hadn't cared she had walked in on him. But Jesus Christ, she had and that fueled his desire for her even more. He wanted her, would have her, just needed to pull his head out of his ass and make his move. But this fucking need he couldn't fight it couldn't stop it...

He ran his fingers through his hair as he watched her truck disappear from view. He counted to 30 before moving swiftly towards the house, climbing the tree near her window he was able to find his entrance. He landed quietly in her room, body coiled tight as he listened for any sounds of life. He knew Charlie was in work and he had watched Bella leave but he still waited and listened. Finally he moved around her room, fingers gently touching her things, her books, desk.

Her scent was everywhere he breathed in hungrily, could feel himself hardening dick pushing against the seam of his jeans. He tried to adjust himself but found himself moaning at the contact instead. Paul licked his dry lips, eyes scanning the room until he found what he was looking for... her dresser.

His plan all along was to take something of hers, something she wouldn't miss like a t-shirt but now, fuck he had the golden opportunity to lay on her bed and jerk himself off surrounded by her scent. To bury his face in her pillows and just breathe her in.

He dropped his cutoffs at the window stepping out of them fluidly. He was confident in his nudity why shouldn't he be, he was glorious. He wanted Bella to see him like this, touch him, want him; watch as she licked her lips taking in every naked inch of his flesh then he would pounce; kiss her until he couldn't breath then kiss her again. Hold her, caress her and just… fuck just love her.

He stilled hand reaching towards the dresser as the smile spread across his face.

He loved her was falling for her, deeply maddeningly so and she didn't even know, probably thought he was just some excessive horny teenager who wanted to get his rocks off and he did but he wanted to get them off only with Bella, because of her. Fuck, every hard-on he had was because of her, no one else. His dreams, every fantasy she held the starring role

He found exactly what he needed as soon as he opened the top drawer, her panties.

He knew he should go for a t-shirt or even socks... socks would be a safe bet but the thought of her panties, material that had covered her so intimately. His whole body shivered with excitement. There were so many to choose from, he smirked as he found the soft pink silks and blacks the boys shorts and lace trimmed pairs. Fuck there were so goddamn many. Then he found them, the material brushed against his fingers and he knew these were the ones, soft white cotton with a white lace trim. Perfectly Bella.

The next thing he knew he was spread across Bella's small bed, legs hanging off the side, but he didn't care he could smell her everywhere and he just needed to find some release. Closing his eyes he let the material trail across his overheated flesh, smiling softly as the feeling tickled him slightly. The material catching on the hairs of his body sending pleasure coursing through his veins, his arousal piqued his dick was rock hard against his stomach. He placed the panties across his face closing his eyes. Even though they were clean he could smell Bella. Smell her as if she was laying right next to him. He wrapped a firm hand around his dick and squeezed.

"Fuck yes" he groaned. Hips thrusting upwards. The fingers of his free hand clutched at the sheet, knuckles white. He ran his thumb across the slit, and down his shaft, twisting his fist as he fucked into his palm. Words made no sense, just a string of jumbled sounds escaped him. Every jerk of his hips brought him closer to his release, the feel of Bella's soft panties across his face had him begging, pleading to the empty room. He needed to cum. Bracing his feet on the bed he thrust upwards, harder, faster. Fist pumping, his grip should have been painful would have been if it wasn't for his state of arousal, he had never been so turned on. So hot and horny. Never for just one girl.

"Bella," he gasped as he came, thick streams of cum covered his stomach.

He collapsed against the sheets panting heavily, heart racing in his chest. He couldn't move, his body felt heavy, limbs like jelly in his blissful state.

He couldn't keep doing this. Putting himself through this torture. He knew what he wanted, who he wanted. He just had to figure out how to get her.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here it is the last chapter of this short... (should only have been a OS) ...fic. Hope you enjoy this last installment. I will miss writing Paul as this random dude that whips his dick out when Bella's about but as they say all good things come to an end. So thank you to everyone who has R&R, added this to their faves etc... it means so, so much to me.**

o-o-o-o-o

An Innocent Touch

By LilyAurora

Chapter Five

o-o-o-o-o

The soft gasp roused him from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand he glanced around and stilled. He didn't recognize anything on the bedside table, or the colour of the sheets he had his face pressed into. He frowned in confusion as to where he was until that moment when reality came crashing down.

"Fuck!" He swore before gracefully pushing himself up and jumping to his feet only to be met with the wide-eyed, and blushed tinted form of Bella.

"Fuck." He said again diving for his cut off's that he had left under the window.

"Oh my god. Paul? What are you... how did you even..." Bella shook her head, eyes looking everywhere but him. Grip firm on the door handle.

Paul could hear the frantic drum of her heartbeat beneath her ribs, taste her embarrassment but he could also smell her arousal. This wasn't the first time she had stumbled across his naked form and he knew she appreciated his physique. He breathed in deeply, her scent hung heavily in the air. His wolf preened with the knowledge that he appealed to her. But that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was explaining to Bella why he was here.

"Jesus Bella I'm..." he began to explain to apologize but she cut him off.

"No, just stop." She shook her head, body moving back towards the hallway. "I don't want to hear it and I think it's best if you just go."

He watched her closely for a moment, hoping she would change her mind, take back the words but she refused to look at him. He sighed heavily before turning towards the window. How had he been so stupid as to fall asleep and then not hear her come home. He had been reckless going there in the first place. Avoiding the issue thinking he knew better... fuck he should have just asked her out on a date. As lame as that may be because god knows Paul Lahote didn't go on dates, but for Bella he would. For her he would do near enough anything.

He heard her sigh, then a whispered. "Go."

Paul perched himself on the window, body positioned to jump.

"No." He shook his head climbing back inside, turning to face her.

"Leave." She demanded, eyes suddenly on him.

"I can't." He pleaded. He wasn't far from begging her if he had too.

"You can. Just climb back out the window and go home." She stepped closer, more into her room than trying to escape it.

"I need to explain." He closed the distance slightly.

"Explain what exactly? Why you were naked and asleep in my bed? Why I keep seeing you naked and... and oh my god. I can't..." she shook her head, blushing furiously as she turned her face from him.

"It's because of you." Paul blurted out taking another small step forward.

"So this is my fault?" She asked.

"No. God no, that's not what I meant... I just... fuck this is hard to explain."

Bella stood there, hands fisted as she glared at him.

Paul closed his eyes taking a deep breath. A greedy gulp of air, savouring her scent.

"We want you." He whispered softly.

"Excuse me?" She looked confused.

"My wolf and I. We want you, have done since the first time we saw you."

"You don't know me." Bella tried to argue.

"But we want to I want too. I want to know everything about you." He closed the gap between them now, just an arms distance from one another.

"I don't understand. Is that the reason... I mean... Naked Paul. I've seen you naked."

"I didn't intend for you too see me Bella I swear. It just happened. That first time, in the kitchen. I thought you had left with Leah, and your scent. Jesus Christ your scent was in my home, everywhere. I just couldn't. Fuck you make me want you so damn much Bella. I couldn't help myself, but I never meant for you too see me, not like that and when you walked in. Fuck."

"You said my name." It wasn't a question.

"I told you I did. I wasn't lying. I couldn't, not to you." His warm fingers brushed against her hand.

"I followed you to the garage that day at Jake's. I wanted to ask... needed to know what this was. This heat between us. I can feel it, when ever I look at you. I feel... you."

"You said you wanted me Bella, did you mean it? Do you want me?"

She bit her lip, eyes wide as she stared at Paul.

"I don't know why I do, but yes."

He pulled her to him then, large hands cupping her face with the softest of touches. Thumbs stroking her cheeks as he stared at her. A breathtaking smile appearing on his handsome face. His lips were soft when he pressed them against hers. Tender and gentle, exactly the opposite of what Bella was expecting. Bella pressed herself closer, hands resting lightly on his hips, fingers running softly across the top of his cut off's.

Paul moaned at the contact, a deep rumble from within his chest that vibrated through Bella. He pulled her closer, mouth firmer, harder. Bella moaned at the swipe of his tongue against her bottom lip, opening shyly allowing him to taste her fully.

The want to devour her screamed loudly in his mind, his wolf howled with the knowledge that they finally had Bella. Were able to taste her, to touch her.

Then she moaned.

This fucking sound that shot straight to his dick. His wolf howled with need. His own body thrummed with excitement. He needed more. So much fucking more.

He gentle wrapped a hand around her neck, tilting her head slightly as he kissed her, passionately. Dirty. All tongue and teeth. Hot breath mingled as mouths were explored. Bella kissed him back with just the same enthusiasm, hands grabbing at his sweat slicked flesh.

"You taste so fucking good." He moaned against her lips, sucking her lower one into his mouth, biting on it gently, watching as her eyes closed in pleasure.

He had them pressed against the door, hips grinding against her.

"Bella." He nuzzled the side of her neck, sucking a mark on her delicate skin. Watching with a satisfied hunger as the blood rushed to the surface. Bella tilted her head, exposing her neck to him completely. Paul let out a shaky breath before repeating the action again and again. Covering the pale column of her neck with his mark.

His hands explored her body, fingers brushing against the cotton of her top, the denim of her jeans. Before cupping her ass and lifting her off the floor. On instinct Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as he pressed against her fully. She could feel him against her.

"Paul." She moaned, breathless. Head hitting the wood as he thrust against her just right, the seam of her jeans pressing against her arousal, sending volts of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Fuck." Paul's tongue licked a path up her neck before his lips met hers and they were kissing fiercely. Bella tugged at his short hair, hips moving against his own. Panting heavily between kisses. Moaning with every mark Paul made against her flesh.

Paul dropped his head onto Bella's shoulder. Taking in every small gasp and moan she let loose. He was so fucking hard. He wanted nothing more than to slide inside her, but not yet. This between them had only just started he wasn't going to ruin it before it began by trying to fuck her. He would wait. He had waited long enough to have her like this he could wait until she was ready for more.

Warm wet lips against his neck had Paul moan in pleasure. Bella nuzzled her face against him, licking the skin on his neck, kissing and sucking like he had done to her. Paul groaned, hips thrusting harder. Bella's fingers gripped his hair, legs tightening around his waist as her hips worked against his.

"Fuck." Paul hissed. He was close... so close to coming in his pants like a twelve-year-old, but he didn't care.

"Bella I need to touch you... can I?" His fingers stroked the skin above her jeans dipping slightly beneath the fabric.

Bella lifted her head to look at him. Her pupils blown from lust, lips red and swollen from their kissing. She licked them before gently sucking on her lower one, then nodded clumsily. Paul kissed her hard. Thrusting his tongue inside her warm welcoming mouth as he carefully popped the button on her jeans, slipping his hand inside.

Bella stiffened at the first contact of Paul's fingers on her. He did nothing more than stroke her above her panties, small movements allowing her to become comfortable with him there.

"OK?" He asked watching her closely, lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

"Yeah, just I've never... with anyone."

"I know." He smiled softly. Kissing her.

He slipped a finger beneath her panties, feeling her warmth, her wetness. He moved slowly, cautiously. She was so wet, his fingers slide easily between her lips.

Bella's breath caught as he nudged the blunt end of his finger against her clit. She jumped, moaning from the pleasure that shot through her. Wiggling her hips she dropped her head into his neck.

Paul pressed against her clit, moving his finger in a circular motion. Bella's hips followed the action, her breath heavier against his flesh, he gripped her hip harder, holding her against the wall, moving his fingers the best he could in this awkward position, but it didn't matter. To be able to see Bella like this, feel her. He would stay here for hours.

"Paul." Bella breathed out with a moan. Her body thrummed with arousal. Her scent hung heavily in the air, coating him like a warm blanket. She was close he knew she was. Every little moan and twitch her body let loose. Her heartbeat frantic. Fingers digging into his shoulders, mouth sucking the skin on his neck.

"Let go Bella." He whispered.

Her legs tightened around his waist, hips thrusting in rough movements. Paul's fingers moved faster against her, slipping between her lips, coating them in her arousal, he pressed harder against her clit, faster.

Bella's moans grew louder, breath heavier. She mumbled something he didn't quite catch but it didn't matter.

"Come on Bella." He nuzzled against her, nose running across her exposed neck. As he sucked another mark on skin. The combination of his fingers, mouth and hard length pressing against her, was enough to push her over the edge.

Bella stiffened, body arching as she came.

Paul's fingers continued to move, sending waves of pleasure through her. She moaned and panted. Fingers pulling at his short hair as she fought to catch her breath. She could still feel him hard against her. With out thinking she lowered her lips to his neck, and bit.

Paul roared with surprise as his whole body bucked against her, the feeling of her small blunt teeth against his exposed neck had him coming harder than he ever had before.

Once both their breathing had slowed down, Paul removed his hand from her gently. Bella shivered with the feeling of his fingers dragging against her skin. Her eyes were dark with lust, skin flushed a gorgeous colour.

Not once did Paul take his eyes off her, he watched her watch him as he slowly lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked them between his lips. Eyes finally falling shut from the taste of her. He moaned around his fingers, licking them before opening his eyes to find Bella staring at his mouth. She licked her lips before darting forward, catching him in a bruising kiss.

Finally breaking away from one another; Paul lowered her carefully to her feet, steadying her as she stumbled slightly. She returned the smile he sent her with a small roll of her eyes. Paul chuckled, taking her hand in his as he pulled her too him, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"You OK?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine Paul." She kissed him softly but pulled back as soon as her lips touched his.

"Bella?" He asked confused at her reaction. Was she regretting what had just happened?

"It's... is this a thing now? Between us?"

Paul cocked an eyebrow.

"A thing?" He repeated.

"Yeah, or was it... I don't know a one-off?"

Paul bite back the smile that threatened to escape.

"A one-off?"

"Stop repeating everything I say." She grumbled slapping at his arm.

Paul laughed, catching her hand in his.

"This is most definitely more than just a thing." He ducked towards her quickly catching her mouth in a sweet short kiss. "More than a one-off." He whispered against her lips before kissing her deeper.

The smile that broke out across Bella's face was blinding. Something he promised to see on her everyday.


End file.
